Flow Like Water
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Listened to the Last Air Bender OST and this idea popped into my head. Magnificent 7 ATF AU/ The Last Air Bender AU.


Flow Like Water

By: Wolfa Moon

Disclaimer: Don't own. Fun only

Summary: Listened to the Last Air Bender OST and this idea popped into my head. Magnificent 7 ATF AU/ The Last Air Bender AU.

Song: Flow Like Water: James Newton Howard

Flow Like Water…

After the avatar returned. The nations begin to mix. And the map changed.

Now children are tested to see if they are a bender of what element and not.

But for the past 30 years the world has been without an avatar.

A man was chosen to play the part.

Keep the peace.

This is not that man.

PRESENT…

Ezra Standish is the best undercover agent that any bureau has seen. He can fake out anybody. Doing tricks to believe he can bend any element. The thing is. He can bend all 4 elements. For he is the avatar. And he finds himself unworthy of the honor. So here he is now undercover dealing with a mad scientist who uses his mind to try and harness the elements for destructive purpose. For the mad man could not bend with the gift. So he bent them through dangerous means.

Vin Tanner, an air bender, watched from his post. Keeping his eye on his undercover friend. He suspected something special about their undercover man. Ever since the day air bending saved all their lives with a gust of wind moving the fire away from them. Him being semi conscious at the time. The thing of it is. Ezra had air bended the fire away. Not him. Vin being the hero of the day. Still Vin bought Ezra a drink and kept his secret.

Josiah Sanchez, an earth bender, stood slightly behind the undercover agent. Playing the part of bodyguard very well. Keeping an eye on his adopted son of his heart. The man took too many risks for his accord. And this man before them, offering to harness of the element to use non benders. For that is what they are. They have weapons to fight. Not use the magic of ages.

NB: Non-benders. Or the organization underground who used the NB status as New Beginnings. New Beginnings for what. One really doesn't want to find out. Yet they are about too.

A scientist a while back tried to harness the energy of the elements. Creating a weapon that had leveled the land and made the elements impure for ages in that region. This mad scientist before them has discovered the banned scientist work of this harshness of the elements. No benders required.

And is selling to the highest bidder.

Ezra Standish his part today, Emmett Simmons, is the highest bidder. And the scientist bringing up his final product. It may work or it may not. Praying for the not.

The mad man moved around explaining this and that. Urging them closer to see the small reaction inside his small container. A sample.

The minor demonstration is chaotic. Horrifying. If the minor is that then the Big Boy he has. Ezra motioned Josiah forward who held the money. Placing it on one of the surrounding crates. The warehouse district abandoned for it is a Sunday. A day to reminisce. A day to relax. Not a day of reckoning.

Demo over the mad man smiles.

Ezra opens the lid of the case. The cue for them to descend.

And they did. The team coming in. Yet the scientist is mad. He laughs at the betrayal. Screaming he shall be remembered longer then they ever will.

The device begins to beep.

"Get everyone out!" Chris, the fire bender and leader of the group yells. Threatening a mad man gets him no where. The place is deserted except for a chosen few.

Ezra, Vin and Josiah.

Chris heading out to give urgent orders to evacuate the city.

The elements flare inside.

"Ezra?" Vin questions. Laying a hand on his friend. For he has faith. "I know you hide what you and think unworthy. But you have to." Ezra looks to Vin. His friend knew his secret.

"I can't."

"Yes you can son." Josiah resting his hand on the other shoulder. Ezra felt the warmth on his shoulders. Knowing he is the only one to save them. The only one who could. He rose up and began to move the air around. Josiah didn't know which element Ezra posed. But he had faith.

The device lifted balanced on the air. Moving toward the hanger door. Josiah opened them with an earth push. Vin helping Ezra air lift the device out of the warehouse. The river lay there. Helping him with whatever Ezra had planned quickly. Hoping he would save them.

Outside the sun blared down on them. All moving out of their way.

"Vin, I need you to push and hover it as far as you can." Vin understood and began his moves to make the winds carry the destruction out over the river." Ezra inhaled slowly.

Searching inside himself he knew what he was. He knew he was the Avatar. But he didn't want … Didn't believe himself worthy. He is a simple undercover agent. Handy at cards and cons. But his friends. His family. He looked them all over. Buck the lover of women and older brother figure to JD. JD our youngest spirit. Manipulating technology as if a bender. Nathan their healer. Mending their wounds. The general mother hen of the group. Along side their protective fire bending leader, Chris Larabee. Josiah the father he always wanted. Vin the man who had so much faith in him. Loving him as a brother and more.

They had faith in him. And that is all he ever wanted. A family.

Doing the moves he had practiced only in the solace of his own solitude. The water began to rise. Every drop rose from all corners over the city. Gathering to form a huge wave before him. Bystanders gawked. Staring at wonder at the man who moved. Making the water gather. Dancing to raise it higher. Water dripped down on them as it gathered.

Ezra lost in himself felt the power build. Water is emotion. And the love he held for this ragtag family helped him make it grow. All the doubt changed. He could save them. Him alone. But he wasn't. Not anymore.

Water rose higher and higher. Blocking out the horizon. Then waving around to form a massive ball of water around the unelement bender. Ezra began to glow.

Everyone watched as the avatar saved them.

Josiah looked to his watch. Checking the countdown.

10 seconds.

Vin had stopped his bending. He had for a while now. Watching Ezra move and glow. The energy just radiating. Turning he watched as everyone look at their black sheep with new eyes. Smiling for he had faith in the man all along. From their first moment in greeting.

"3…2…1…" Josiah spoke. Vin looked to the water orb. Colors began to radiate inside the orb. The water containing the massive destruction. Hitting the water wall it fluctuated but remained strong. Ezra began to lift in the air. Taking his place finally in a long line of Avatars.

The lights inside began to die down. Then completely stopped. The water orbed hovered for a moment. Then dropped back into the empty river bank. Water crashing and rising over the dock edges.

Ezra dropped to the ground. Vin running over to help him.

"Good job Ez," Vin spoke as he helped the man rise. Josiah moving over to take the other. Pant legs wet they moved toward the crowd of federal employees.

The mad scientist gawking in disbelief at what he had just seen. The man who had fooled him had overpowered his creation.

Ezra moved with his aids toward the crowd. They all stared at him. He looked at the two men beside them. Asking an unspoken question. Why are they staring? It was no big deal. Yet it was. Vin had to tell him.

"You're that Avatar Ezra." Ezra looked over the crowd. Then to their leader. He smiled at him. A man who had saved him from a world with lies. Chris knelt down and lowers his head. Buck smiled with a big silly grin and knelt alongside their leader. JD still to stunned had to be pulled down beside Buck. Nathan shacked his head.

"All be damned." He spoke for the second time. First during the rising of water at Ezra's administration. And now. "Damn foolish southerner." He smiled after that. Kneeling down. The rest of the crowd following at their example. No water bender could ever accomplish that feat. Nor would they have glown with the power. Ezra again looked to Vin. Vin stepped away.

"We need you to be the avatar. We believe in you." Vin moved off of him. Josiah smiling beside him. Following Vin to where the others kneeled. Joining them. Staring one last time at their friend with so many hidden depths.

Ezra looked around at all. Could he do this? He has the power and the will now. Could he accept his destiny? Did he dare? He looked to his family. Decided. Moving in the most ancient ways. He bowed back.

Accepting his role.

Avatar.

Flow Like Water…

AN: Not sure to continue. I might do one more where he confronts the man who is being claimed as Avatar. Not sure. Reviews appreciated. Anybody can continue with this. Just notify me.


End file.
